


Daft Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Drabbles, EDM - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Robots, Very much fluff, avengers cameos - Freeform, lots of kinks, may be possibly nsfw, references to frozen, skrillmau5 - Freeform, the author is terrible at speaking french and apologizes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated 18/9-Daftlove</p><p>"Thomas turned, and blinked. No, Guy-Man was there, sitting on the counter, snacking on Walkers, at 12 in the morning. But that wasn't what puzzled Thomas. It was what he was wearing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnin'

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> Here are my drabbles/ideas/headcanons I have, I'll try to post random drabbles at least once a day. Send me requests for them through my tumblr (same as my pseud)

Thomas called it a mistake, but Guy-Man preferred the term "happy accident".  
  
It wasn't exactly their fault; Pharrell shouldn't have left the damn thing in their flat. It was truly a mystery, why would anyone wear a hat that dumb. So when Thomas noticed it sitting on the kitchen counter, he called Guy to look at it.  
  
"Fucking...park ranger hat," Guy muttered as he picked up the hat and looked into it.  
  
"Looks like it could lead to another dimension...?" Guy laughed. "I don't doubt that." Thomas took the hat from him, earning a angry "hrmph" from his friend, and set it on the electric stove.

  
 "Guy, come on, we need to finish working on the album cover design. As much as I want to say its not sloppy..." More dissatisfied groans from the peanut gallery.  
  
"Whatever, whatever. Allons-y then, we'll finish it."

* * *

They were halfway up the stairs to Thomas's bedroom when Guy stopped, causing Thomas to ram into him.

  
"Dude, wha-"

  
"Shut up. Do you smell something....burning?"

  
  
Running quick down the stairs down the stairs, they turned into the kitchen to see Pharrell's hat sitting on the stove. On fire.  
  
"FUCK, OH FUCK THOMAS! WHAT DO WE DO...." Guy yelled, hands over his mouth and face. Thinking quick, Thomas ran up to the stove, grabbed the hat, and threw it into the sink. A half a second later the flames shot up, leaving a black burn mark on the ceiling and completely absorbing the hat in fire.  
  
"GUY WHAT TH-THE HELL WAS IN THAT SINK?" Thomas was pretty much screaming in his friend's face now.

  
  
"THAT BEER YOU BOUGHT, IT WAS SHIT, I  POURED IT DOWN THE-"

  
"YOU ACTUAL DUMB F-FUCK!"

  
  
As the two were screaming french curses at each other, the smoke detector  went off. Like the first verse of a Pitbull song, it was loud and extremely irritating.  
  
"Shut that off!" "I'm TRYING!" "Get a stool, dumbass!" "No, I can get it from here!""You're too short, you can't reach-"  
  
THUMP. And then the sound of cracked plastic hitting the ground. Thomas swiveled around to look behind him. Guy-Man stood huffing, picking his physics textbook off the broken shards of the smoke detector. Thomas raked his hands down his face, sighing. In the sink, the hat was completely burned to ashes.  
  
"Guy-Man, you actual fucking idiot."

  
"Hey, you left it on the stove!"

  
"Blaming me won't bring it back!"

  
  
"At least we'll never have to see the damn thing again."  
  
"That cost over $300! How are we going to tell-" They fell silent as they heard a knock at the door, then the sound of it unlocking.

  
"Hey guys? I think I left my hat over here, and I need it for tonight. Can I get it?"


	2. Getting Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i meant to post this a while ago....but i've been running the mixer/soundboard for my school's musical and i've only gotten like 3 hours of sleep in two days GOD HELP ME
> 
> If i haven't said this before (and i know i haven't) i have created an au for these drabbles. cause i feel like that's the nice thing to do, also au's are fun.  
> So unless stated otherwise, each chapter will be set in a modern-day college au. Guy-Man is 20, Thomas is 19, Pharrell, Julian, and others are (maybe?) a little older. Sonny and Joel are probably 18-19.   
> The au is set in New York City because i instantly fell in love with it when i visited it last month. Those clubs tho. Unf. But yeah, Thomas and Guy are definitely the awkward French DJ's we know and love :3 Now, onwards with the madness!

"Are you sure you don't need help getting your stuff set up?" Pedro looked at the two young men. "I think the outlets in America are different..."

  
"Dude, we're fine. I'm pretty sure we've got this sorted out." Thomas waved him off as their manager left the lobby shaking his head.

  
"We'd best get sleep then, tonight was exhausting," Guy-Man piped up, face buried in his scarf.

That was true, the first gig they had in one of the many nightclubs in Times Square lasted 3 hours, and they both had classes next afternoon. Thomas checked his watch. 12:37 in the morning.

  
"Yeah, let's go up then." As he watched his friend walk towards the lift, he couldn't shake what had happened during their set that night. How Thomas kept "accidentally" bumping his arse into Guy, how in return he got light touches and pinches....thankfully Thomas was behind a table, otherwise...  
  
The sound of the life doors opening snapped him out of his flashbacks. Not for long, however.  
___________  
It all happened hellishly fast. The second Guy had opened the door, Thomas had grabbed him and left a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips.

He pulled back, mentally cursing himself. Way to make your entire life more awkward, Bangalter.

Much to his surprise however, Guy responded by pulling Thomas into the bedroom and throwing him on the bed, lying on top of him and nibbling at his earlobe, one hand running through his curly blond hair, another massaging his quickly hardening cock. Thomas let out a moan, grabbing Guy by his hips and pushing himself deep into the mattress, leaning his head up to kiss him. He was surprised to feel Guy-Man's tongue try to enter his mouth, which was fairly simple as it was already open. Thomas's pupils dilated more after every touch from Guy. Slowly, Thomas reached up and stroked the bulge in Guy's leather pants. Fuck, he was getting so hard...  
  
"Guy-Man, I'd l-like-"  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Thomas grabbed Guy's hips and moved him so that he was underneath, and started lightly grinding his crotch into Guy's. Not soon after were they both undressed (and, well, you've read fanfiction before).  
__________  
"Sonny what the _FUCK_ is that?" With her Scottish accent, however, he supposed it sounded more like "feck". Two glowing blue eyes shot in Sonny's direction. Sparkie was irritated by the erotic moans filling her friends' living room; they were supposed to be working, damn it.  
  
"I think....um...." Joel cut him off.  
  
"Ah, It seems our new neighbors are getting lucky." He flinched as Sonny spat the Coke he was drinking on him. Sparkie hopped up from the couch, her robotic extremities making a slight whirr.

  
"Shall we congratulate them, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a OFC tag for a reason; i did a self-insert. Sparkie is my cyborg music production alter-ego. I won't be shipping her with anyone, i guarantee you that, and she won't be in this a lot. 
> 
> If you want to be in a chapter, inquiry my tumblr. (same name as on here)


	3. Recruiting the Mau5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to cozmopolitan for her amazing labelau fic that has the fucking hottest guy-man in it I SWEAR

Joel had just had, as he had put it, "the longest 'effin set I've ever done I shit you not".

Literally everything had gone wrong during it, from the dumbass chick who had taken off and thrown her bikini top onto the dual CDJ controllers he was using which was ridiculously embarrassing, from his friend Anton tripping over a loose cable and falling on his butt, right on time for a bass drop, oh, and let's not forget that he had accidentally downloaded the wrong version of Alors On Danse. Fuck you, Rick Astely.  
  
Anyways, he was glad that was all over. He was so damn eager to get back home. A few beers with Sonny and a Game Of Thrones marathon would do good for his nerves. He grabbed his keys and jacket from the backstage area of the club and set off, without so much as a goodbye to the manager.  
  
As he was walking home, he couldn't help noticing how empty the streets were. Sure it was 1 AM, but New York was known as "the city that never sleeps", no? He shrugged and kept moving, passing buildings, walking through Central Park, and eventually hailing a cab because hell, he hasn't had any coffee today and he wasn't going to _walk_ home.  
  
As he got out of the cab in Times Square and walked towards the apartment complex, he noticed someone standing about 40 feet in front of him. The only person in the square. He tried to get a better look, and saw the person was wearing a black trenchcoat, Matrix-style. How....odd.  
  
Joel tried to walk past this weirdo, and be on his merry way, but when he was 10 feet away from him, the man walked up to him. With his dark skin, coat, and eyepatch, he looked like someone who should never be pissed off.

Or a mugger.

Oh fuck, was he going to be mugged?

  
 Before he could run, the man spoke up in a deep voice that had a definitive tone of power.

  
"Joel Zimmerman?" Joel swallowed down a laugh.

  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah."

  
  
"I'm here to speak with you about something. Something important. Have you ever heard of the Avengers Initiative?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jewel what did u do


	4. Setlist Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for april fools' my friend was given "brownies" before school. she ate five of them and she had no idea what they were until she started tripping balls during a chem test. 
> 
> new drabble !! wow. this gets sexy as well.

"Guy-Man?" Thomas called out, throwing his sunglasses on the coffee table and walking further into the flat. Raking his hands through his blond curly hair, he sighed. "I got your damn cigarettes, you owe me 3 bucks. We have to leave for that nightclub in an hour..." He trailed off when he heard running water coming from the bathroom.  
  
Wha...was Guy taking a bath?

  
  
"Guy-Man are you in the bathtub?" Thomas had gone over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, hoping for an answer.

  
  
"Yeah, why do you need to know?" Dick.

  
  
"No reason. I got what you needed, now hurry up, we need to finalize the setlist for tonight-"

  
  
"Unless you wanted to join me." Guy's low, ridiculously seductive voice rang from the other side of the door.

  
  
Thomas swallowed, realizing that he wanted him to get into the bath with him. Looking down at the floor, cheeks flushed pink, he stammered out a response, "W-well, we have, um, to be ready in an hour, and I-"

  
  
"Just get in here Thomas. Door's unlocked."

  
  
 Oh, it'll just be a quick bath. And god, was Thomas getting turned on by this. He stripped off his clothes in a fraction of a second and opened the door to see Guy leaning his arms against the side of the bathtub.

  
  
"So nice you could join, you lanky disaster." Thomas snorted.

  
"Disaster? _Moi?_ I'm the brains behind our music."

  
  
"Sure, you are a great songwriter, but your cooking? Biggest mood killer, ugh." Guy smirked at him, and Thomas flushed.

  
  
"S-shut up."

  
  
"I always do that. I'd thought you'd rather make me loud." Baby blue eyes followed Thomas as he walked over to the bath and climbed in the water. It was warm and pleasent, and he sighed as he lowered down against the rim. Ugh, he needed this.

  
 Not soon after, Guy grabbed his torso and wrapped his body against the younger man's, head on his chest. He rubbed circles on the small of his back, then began moving up and slowly dragging his lips against the tall shoulders and started licking the nape of his neck. Thomas tried (and failed) to ignore the heat rushing to his erection as Guy's cock bumped against his. Guy's long hair tickled Thomas's body as he looked up, then put his hand on his length.

  
"I can feel that you know." Thomas gulped as Guy whispered softly, as he ran his hand up and down Thomas's leg. "You're very eager. I love that."

  
  
"Oh. Well, w-we have a gig so I d-don't think-"

  
  
"Oh, oh. Of course. We'll fuck later. But then, _mon chéri_ , I will make you feel so pleasured." Thomas couldn't keep his eyes off of Guy's lips as he spoke. They were so soft and pink and oh, he just wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
Guy must've read his mind, because a half-second later his lips were lightly pressed against Thomas's, teeth nipping and teasing. It was wet and hot and messy and _oh mon dieu_ , amazing. Thomas responded by sliding his hands down Guy's back, grabbing his arse, and failing to stifle a moan. Guy gasped as Thomas's long, delicate hands (how he loved those hands) moved to his cock, holding and stroking it gently.

  
"Thomas, play me like a keyboard. _S'il te plaît_ , oh use your hands!"

 

Thomas slid up and down Guy's hard cock, teasing the leaking head with his thumb while his other hand gripped his thigh. Guy lifted his head back, leaning back against the side of the bathtub, letting out literal purrs of complete bliss. Thomas grinned to himself; he usually couldn't make Guy come like this. Damn, he must've been really horny.

  
"Thomas...." Guy trailed off as he felt Thomas moving his mouth down his body, stopping at his lower stomach. He began sucking on the skin there, lapping the water off his curves with his tongue. He moved down to Guy's completely erect cock, sucking the head dripping with pre-cum. Guy grabbed Thomas's head and lowered it further, stroking his curly tufts of blond hair. Thomas grunted in response and took as much of Guy into his mouth as possible.

  
"Ooh, Thomas...your tongue is _magnifique_...." Guy's blue eyes were transfixed on the ceiling, his mouth hanging open. His friend never had a gag reflex, and boy was he enjoying that. His mouth moved up and down Guy's length, leaving teasing drags of teeth and Thomas's hands were reaching up to massage Guy's somewhat plentiful middle.  
  
He couldn't hold any longer, not as he was being touched like this. Guy was flushed bright pink as he whimpered.

  
"Oh god, Thomas, fuck I'm-- _Ahhhh_!"

  
Thomas pulled his mouth out halfway, a gleam in his eyes as he watched Guy rock with orgasm, moaning and gripping Thomas's shoulders, finally coming into his mouth. Thomas pulled his mouth out, swallowing the saltiness and licking his lips. Guy leaned against the tub, panting.

  
"Oh Guillaume, there is no part of you that doesn't taste good." Thomas stroked his lover's cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips.


	5. Bear With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paradiseghost gave me the idea for this :)
> 
> This is set in the labelau universe.

Damn.  
  
If anyone would be sugar daddy of the year, it'd be Roulé.  
  
The gambler had stopped by his penthouse, mumbling something about hoping he had a good half-birthday. A party was scheduled for that night, but Crydamoure didn't know if his friend would show up for it.

Probably not. Work and shit like that.

Anyways, he had brought him a large teddy bear, almost the size of Guy-Man. The black bear had a green ribbon around its neck and came with bottle of Cointreau.

It was probably a little over an hour until his party started, and Guy was sloppily dressed in an oversized football jersey and his favourite pair of ( _very_ tight) black boxers. His pink hair was fluffed over his shoulders as he crawled up on the bed to get a better look at the gift.

  
To Crydamoure, my best friend. Have a good one, _you bâtard_.  
-Roulé  
  
He tossed the gift tag on the nightstand as he kneeled in front of the bear.

A bear, a goddamn teddy bear.

Albeit expensive.

  
"Oh Roulé, honey, you fucking _dork_." He whispered to himself. Running a hand down the soft fur, he sighed and let out a choked sob.  
  
He was so in love.  
  
Of course Thomas wouldn't believe him. Crydamoure was not one for settling down with a partner, after all. But recently, he had begun to realize that what he felt for Thomas ran deeper than a few quick suck-offs here and there. He began wanting him, wanting his arms around him. His curly hair, large brown eyes, and perfectly shaped lips....not to mention his hands. _Oh mon dieu._  
  
Guy flopped on the bear, iridescent heart shaped tears running down his round cheeks. Fuck, he loved him so much. But hell if he was going to tell him. He'd just laugh in his face. Why did he never take him seriously?   
  
He sniffled as he held the teddy bear close to him, inhaling its scent.

Mmm, smelled like cigars and cologne and _Thomas_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cointreau is a french orange liqueur (one of my faves).   
> derezzcartes.tumblr.com, if you want to cry about Bucky Barnes with me *nudge*


	6. My, It Smells Like A Teen Chemical Romance, No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school!au, with super shy guy-man and all the goods :)

"That guy over there's pretty cute..."

Xavier's slightly inebriated voice whispered into his ear, pointing at a tall guy with tattoos by the vodka table, wearing a _(...Mickey Mouse? What the_ hell _?)_ snapback, pretending to text someone. Thomas sighed. Damn their festive matchmaking interests.   
  
The end of Junior year was rapidly approaching, and that meant one of Julian's legendary house parties was being thrown. Almost twice as many people as last year had come, leading into some interesting situations. At least three breakups, two of which ended in sex with both parties at the same time, a topless game of twister, and an impromptu Law and Order marathon. Right now, everyone's attention was focused on the Scottish exchange student, who was trying to fit and balance a vinyl on her tongue and keep it there.  
  
"Ah...n-nah. I'm fine. Not looking for anyone tonight," was his hasty reply as he turned away from the sight. Gaspard didn't buy it.  
  
"That's 'cause you've got your eyes on another, non?" Thomas could feel Gaspard's gaze literally burning the back of his neck.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," was his clipped reply.  
  
" _Oh!_ I told you." Gaspard snaked an arm around Xavier's waist, pulling him in. "You see our young Bangalter here? He's completely head over heels for Guy-Manuel."

Thomas felt the color drain from his face. Xavier let out a loud _"Oooohhh",_ giggling like a bastard.  
  
"Dude, ask him out, make a move, do _something_. You're his best friend, you know everything about him, it should be easy. Plus, even if he doesn't show it, he really wants you." Thomas scowled and shoved Gaspard. "It's true! Cross my heart, that boy would die for you. Oi, go on, he's coming over anyways."

Before he could say anything more, Gaspard ran off at the sight of Guy, dragging Xavier with him, who was all but attached to his hip.  
  
Thomas swallowed as he looked at Guy. Wearing too-long jeans that hid his feet, and a leather jacket with a gold zipper he was mindlessly playing with, his friend definitely looked the social outcast of the night. Feeling bad for him, Thomas spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Guy, you know if you d-don't want to stay here, you c-could come b-back to my house.....I've got Pulp Fiction on DVD...and food. You like, um, food, I k-know...."

As Thomas began to nervously ramble, Guy began to smile. Blushing, he grabbed Thomas's hand and gave it a tug.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Want to go?" Thomas stared at his sneakers as he turned bright red, letting out a muffled _"yeahlet'sdothat"_ , and they went walking out the door.

Julian ran after, trying to ask them where they were going, "That tongue-vinyl chick is tearing it the fuck up on the decks, guys! You have to see!", but it was all for not; they were locked hand-in-hand, Guy stroking Thomas's hand with his thumb and Thomas with his arm around Guy's waist, giving it a squeeze as they walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally brought the justice boys in! about time huh?
> 
> and oh noes i'm back in this chapter u better hide


	7. Fuck That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wanted skrillmau5
> 
> i shall deliver yes

Joel felt he could be easily amused when he wanted to.  
  
For example, right now he was slumped on the couch, enjoying the back and forth movements he made with the rubber ball he was bouncing against the poster-studded wall. Simple, obviously. But hell, he was amused.

  
 _THUMP._ And back. And forth.

  
  
 _THUMP._ And back. And forth.

  
  
 _THU--_

  
  
Not back?

  
  
Grunting, Joel turned to see an irked Sonny standing in the doorway, the ball in his hand. Apparently he had thrown it a bit too hard, and it had hit him hard in the chest. Ah.  
  
"You fuckin' dick," Sonny walked forwards, throwing the ball in Joel's general direction. He scowled.  
  
"You were in the way."  
  
"Everyone's in your way," Sonny clicked his tongue and sat down on the floor by Joel. "What are you even working on?"  
  
Joel sighed, "Nothing really. Me and Gerard were working on a track, but something came up at his kid's school or whatever, so we're putting it off until tomorrow."  
  
"So you're pretty much free today?"

  
  
Free? The whole day? That was rare. Huh, when was the last time he had a free day? Before he was born, maybe?

  
  
"Yeah, I guess-" He paused when he felt hands run up his legs. He looked down to see Sonny grinning, sliding his palms on Joel's hips and pulling himself up into his lap.

 

_Oh._

  
"Damn, you're so fucking grabby," Joel all but growled as Sonny wrapped his arms around the (much) taller man's neck, burying his face in Joel's neck.  
  
"Only for you, babe. You know you love it," came the muffled reply. Joel sighed, running his hands through Sonny's hair. God, he loved him.

  
  
This went on for only a few moments until Joel felt Sonny begin to nip his neck, and although he wasn't one for that, he felt too drained (and too horny) to push Sonny off him. He groaned when the soft nips and kisses became hard sucking, and soon he felt a growing hardness in his pants. Fuck.  
  
"That's what I was planning to do," Sonny brought his head up and started loudly macking on Joel's lips, while the latter's eyes grew wide. _Shit, fuck....he said that out loud.....motherfucker._  
  
His internal dialogue was interrupted by a soft whisper in his ear--

 

"Don't take a break, Joel. Break _me_. _Make me beg for you._ "

 

Fuck, Take 2. Marker.

  
  
Sonny moved his hands to Joel's crotch, massaging the hardening bulge there. Joel moaned through the rough kisses, pulling Sonny closer to him. They flipped backwards on the couch, Sonny on top. Joel pulled from his lips, earning a whine from Sonny, which soon stopped after he realized Joel was trying to take his pants off for him. Joel threw them to the side, lifting Sonny up and sitting him up. He began massaging his hips, earning him some extremely sexy noises--trademark Sonny noises. Joel loved them. Loved them.  
  
He brought him closer down, bringing his mouth to the younger man's pale abdomen, tracing circles with his tongue and teasing his navel. Back and forth, back and forth....like the movements of a pendulum. Albeit a horny pendulum.  
  
"Mmmff....holy shit, oh fuck. This is so good...fuck...."  
  
He noticed that Sonny was becoming alarmingly erect against Joel's chest; he laid a hand on his length, stroking through the soft material of his boxers.  
  
Sonny buried his face in Joel's chest, gripping his shirt. Another erotic moan--and the breathy whisper of "Oh God, Joel, _just fuck me already_ , this is taking too long," was all he needed to become completely ready.

  
  
He'd fuck him alright. The neighbors would definitely complain.

 

  
He lifted Sonny up, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. And hell, he made sure the door was locked behind them. It was gonna be a long, _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember who sonny and joel's neighbors are?
> 
> writing smutty stuff was easier while i was listening to this youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


	8. Call It 'Bro'zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who wanted brotherly fluffiness which means paul is finally here! yay for that

"Frozen? Isn't that for kids?"

  
"Um, you said pick a movie, this is what we're watching. No bitching."

  
Guy sighed as he flopped on the couch, face in his palms. Ugh, this day's sucked more than Julian has in the football locker rooms (and that's a whole lotta suck). Instead of spending his spring break with Thomas and Pharrell in London, he was stuck at home with his little brother, per his parents' idea.

* * *

"Guillaume, it'll be fun! You haven't seen Paul since August, you two should catch up!"  
  
"Ugh, but Maman, Thomas was going to--"  
  
"You can spend the whole summer with Thomas, but Paul's doing that internship then. Spend time with him now."  
  
"But Ma-" He didn't hear anything more than the sound of a dial tone.  
  
 Great.

* * *

So he's stuck with his irritating 16 year old brother for a whole fucking week. And of course, he's been rattling off his mouth nonstop since Guy showed up.

  
"Hey! Is New York fun? Have you seen any celebrities? Have you seen any hobos? Did you meet any new DJs yet?"

  
"So how's Daft Punk doing? How's Thomas? Are you dating him now? Does he talk about me?"

  
"Remember that chick in my English class I told you about? The _really_ hot one with the blue highlights? Well she asked me out to one of those retro clubs! _C'est fantastique_ , yeah?" And _oh my god, why wouldn't he shut up._

  
Finally, Guy asked him, "Will you be quiet for 5 goddamn minutes if I rent a movie?" and Paul enthusiastically ran to the store to get one. He of course, didn't say which one.

* * *

Which brings us back to the present, Guy leaning back on the couch, while Paul fiddled with the DVD player. Finally, he jumped on the couch, much to the displeasure of the grumpy college kid with the strained back (Thanks course workbooks, and a merry fuck you too) seated next to him, and the movie started.  
  
The first 30 minutes flew by. As he suspected, it was like any other Disney movie, with the princesses and curses and the lovable animal companion and musical numbers.  
  
During the coronation party scene, however, is when his attitude began to change. In the movie, Elsa was being forced out of the castle because of the fear surrounding her ice powers, which had resurfaced during the party. She felt betrayed, angry at herself, essentially hurt.  
  
Guy had realized that he may have more in common with this movie than he had previously thought.  
  
  
Moving into the parts with the snowman, Olaf, and the metaphorical witch hunt for Elsa, Paul could see Guy was getting more into this movie with every passing minute. Especially during the "Let It Go" song.

  
" _D'accord,_ this has great cinematography..."  
  
Huh.

* * *

It was at the scene when Anna froze when all the emotion exploded with more force than Phase 2.

  
Elsa had begun to cry because her sister, her only sister, had died because of her actions. Guy, pulling the blanket up a bit more, fought to hold back tears. Paul was already a mess, although how many times did he say he's seen this? Three, at least?

  
They both sighed with relief when Anna was unfrozen by her sister's love, shown by Elsa crying for her.  
  
Family love, it was true love, and true love saves.  
  
As the credits ran, the now-emotional Guy couldn't help but grab Paul and he pulled him into a hug. Pretty shocked, as Guy never did this, Paul accepted it and gave him light pats on the back.

  
"Dude, I don't know if I say I love you guys enough. You, and Maman and Papa....you guys mean a lot to me."

  
Paul smiled through his tears. "Yeah, Guy-Man, if you ever need us, we're here. Never forget that. Love you too."

  
They sat up off the couch, as Paul turned off the television with a click of the remote. Guy turned to him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

  
"Ah, now, you said you had a date with that girl you like?" Paul nodded.

  
"Then let's get your outfit planned out. God knows you can't dress worth a damn. But at least I'm used to that, yeah?"

  
"Oh _Mon Dieu, oui, oui_. I've seen pictures from your sets."

  
As the sky gradually darkened, and the outside city lit up in all its bright streetlamp and twinkled glory, two brothers walked upstairs in a childish fit of laughter.


	9. Amour n'est pas morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wanted a fluffy plane ride, so i made it happen. little bit of anxious thomas here.
> 
> and BEWARE the EXTREME daft punk FLUFF oh god

_"What a fucking day..._ and we aren't even started yet," Thomas exhaled as he flopped down in the plane seat. "God, this tour is gonna take a lot out of me, I can feel it."

In the other seat, quietly flipping through an auto magazine, Guy made a small humming noise in agreement.

"And the press in Japan...how will they react to the helmets? Berlin was fine...or was it?...I didn't...really understand them. My German's pretty bad." Guy looked over at him; when he got nervous, Thomas would fidget with whatever was in front of him. Currently, he was mentally reassuring himself over and over, twirling an empty martini glass between his fingers.

  
Guy sighed. He hated seeing his partner like this, and he felt bad for him.

  
He didn't like stressed Thomas, he liked happy Thomas. The one that made him laugh, made him love.

  
He put down the magazine and pulled off his coat (which was rare, he didn't like taking it off), and got up, pulling himself into Thomas' lap (who's face flushed bright pink), facing forwards.

  
"Hi," Guy said as he smiled at him.

  
"Hi," Thomas replied, giving a small laugh.

  
"You know," Guy took the glass from his hand and set it down, "You shouldn't worry about anything. About the tour. We've got this, okay?"

  
Thomas nodded as Guy played with his hands. "I just...I've been on edge. Sorry." Guy looked up.

  
"It's not your fault, 'kay? Just give yourself a little time to calm down right now." Thomas smiled, as he pulled Guy closer and stroked his hair. He always enjoyed doing this, with Guy's hair being so soft and the way he almost purred in response.  
  
Guy wrapped his arms around Thomas, leaving kisses near his ears and nibbling on his neck. He lifted his head up, finding Thomas' lips and tasting them because, _oh,_ that was his favorite flavor.  
  
He tried to wrap his legs around Thomas, but had trouble doing so; they were hitting the sides on the seat. He grunted and tried to move about anyways.

Meanwhile, Thomas was looking on with amusement. He had noticed this, the slight change in Guy's body in the last month. Especially in bed, where Thomas would see and feel every curve of Guy, paying attention to his milky-white thighs and the chub on his stomach, because although Guy was embarrassed by it, Thomas _loved_ it.

  
After attempting to shift around on Thomas' lap a bit, he sighed. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"

  
Thomas knew he was joking, but he read a little sadness in Guy's bright blue eyes. His inner dialogue was in turmoil.

  
_No, Guy, you're perfect. Don't put yourself down like that._

  
"Haha, course not. You can stay here. I'm more than comfortable." Thomas kissed Guy's cheek and he giggled.

  
_I love you._

  
" _Je t'aime,_ Thomas."

  
" _Je t'aime aussi,_ Guillaume." Thomas kissed him on the tip of his nose, and Guy tucked his head into the crook of Thomas' neck, his hair tickling the exposed skin. Thomas ran his hands down Guy's back, letting them rest on his hips. Guy closed his eyes, and he felt him beginning to drift off. He sat like that; all he could hear was the sounds of the plane and Guy's quiet breathing.

  
It was peaceful, and that was rare (what with their lives being theirs).

  
It was peaceful, and he felt lucky.

  
He kissed the top of Guy's head, whispering sweet nothings to him.

  
_"Je t'aime."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cries//
> 
> derezzcartes.tumblr.com, if you want to cry about things with me via headcanons and fanmixes


	10. Dirty Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAT  
> i upDATED??//? not possibl.,e
> 
> i just started school and between french and tech i've been having damn good fun  
> so here is some extra smutty skrillmau5 for you guys - be WARY, they are both drunk so it is dub-con

"Anton! Congrats on getting signed, dude!"  
  
"Ah, thanks!" The DJ beamed. A few friends offered to throw him a party after hearing about his new record deal, something he had been working towards for a long time. He was elated.

Apparently so were his friends, the amount of them taking shots was rising every minute, and the dancefloor was completely packed.  Everyone else was either talking with Anton or going upstairs to the "private suites", many bringing two or three others with them.  
  
As Dillon and Hugo were praising his new EP, Anton couldn't help but smile.  
  
This was easily the best day of his life, thanks to-  
  
Wait.  
  
Where the hell was Sonny?

* * *

"Maybe it's the booze, but you are looking _daaaammnn fiiiinnneee_ ," Joel sang in a slurred voice. Sonny blushed as he dragged his friend into an empty bedsuite and locked the door. As he turned around Joel grabbed him by the waist and put a hand on his ass. He blushed.  
  
"Like literally, I thought you were cute before, but right now? I would _soooo_ love to fuck you. Ugh, I can't even imagine how good you'd taste, mm-" he was cut off by Sonny's tongue slipping into his mouth, lips tasting like the margaritas they had pounded minutes prior.  
  
Joel moaned, and realized he there was no way he was leaving without sex, and went to _(literally)_ tear off his clothing, and Sonny followed, jumping on the bed and running his hands down Joel's torso, sucking on every bit of skin he could see.  
  
The shorter man started right away, moving his tongue up to one of the nipples, tracing it and sucking, causing Joel to squirm underneath him. He moved on to the other, not breaking eye contact, his hair in his eyes. Joel swore he thought he'd come right then.  
  
Sonny then positioned himself higher on Joel's body, causing their stomachs to overlap. Joel began grinding his hips into Sonny's crotch, one hand on his ass, the other reaching underneath and stroking his hardening cock. About a minute passed, and Sonny leaned over and whispered in Joel's ear:  
  
"I want you to fuck me. _Hard_. I want to be full and dripping when you come inside me, because I'm your little whore, Joel, and I want to be spanked. I've been bad, babe." He giggled. _"I've been sooo baaad,"_ he sang the last words.

It all went straight to Joel's dick, and he pushed Sonny off, positioning him underneath.  
  
"I want you to suck. Fucking blow me, bitch."  
  
Sonny nodded, devilishly grinning as he grabbed the base of his dick. Joel let out a deep breath when he felt the cool lips around himself, because _holy shit._

Sonny started with licks and teasing around the slit and head, then all of a sudden, took the whole length into his mouth. If Joel wasn't completely horny and drunk, he would've freaked the fuck out. But he was too busy squirming with pleasure, digging the palms of his hands into Sonny's thighs. He felt his hand being moved back farther, to Sonny's ass, where it was lightly smacked against it.

_He wants me to spank him._  
  
Joel lay on his back, Sonny still with his dick in his mouth, and gave a gentle slap to the curve of his ass. He began spanking a bit harder, while tracing around his hole and moving down to his balls, then smacking his lower thighs in rhythm to the music downstairs. Sonny closed his eyes, making a small sound, and took Joel out of his mouth. Reaching over, he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the obviously well-stocked bedside table drawer and gave to his partner. He slid up Joel's body, straddling his abdomen and leaning forward until his cock was on his chest.  
  
"Talk dirty to me," he whispered.  
  
Ignoring how stupid that sounded, Joel felt the heat rush to his cheeks and complied. He began slowly opening the bottle and coating his fingers while Sonny was teasing his nipples. _Very_ well _._  
  
"Oh, god Sonny, I want to fuck your tight little ass so bad. _Fuuuck_. I can imagine how full you'd be...how you'd be _begging_ me to come, and I would make you wait. You'd squirm, and pant, and I'd touch your swelling cock and you'd...come..."  
  
 Sonny shrieked, sweating as Joel slipped a finger inside him. He humped Joel up and down to the speed he was being thrust into, leaking onto Joel's chest and whining.  
  
"Fuck you, fuck, I love you, _fuck..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck her right in the pussy


	11. Undress Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding more shit to the heap !! yeaaah
> 
> i've been working on sounds and set designs for a play all week and i am tired and covered in paint but that's ok
> 
> also i'm planning to go to france this spring as an exchange student and im CRAZY EXCITED
> 
> so here, have a new fic. involves lots of smut, dirty talk, awful french, crossdressing, no plot, and badly written sex positions. enjoy, my friends

Turning the hallway corner, Thomas yawned, hand over his mouth, as he rifled through his pockets to get his flat key.  
  
 _Goddamn_ , he was tired.  
  
He wasn't used to doing solo sets, and certainly not for so long. He was going to crash the second he got to his bed, whether Guy-Man was asleep or not. He'd tell him about the set in the morning.  
  
He wished Guy could've come to help him out a bit, but the older man had refused, saying he had to work on something. He hadn't said what it was.  
  
Finding the key, Thomas unlocked the door and walked inside, closing the door quietly, in case Guy was sleeping. He set his keys and phone on the table and threw his jacket over the chair, walking towards the bedroom, and passing Guy, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating.  
  
Wait. Rewind.   
  
Thomas turned, and blinked. No, Guy-Man was there, sitting on the counter, snacking on Walkers, at 12 in the morning. But that wasn't what puzzled Thomas. It was what he was wearing.  
  
There was just enough light to make it out, though even in the dark it'd be hard to miss.  
  
Guy was sitting, legs crossed, in a skirt and corset. The skirt had a good amount of petticoats underneath, and the corset matched the rest of the outfit--the knee high socks with ruffles, the lacy sleeves, and the platform heels with little bows on them, were all the same shades of pink and white. Guy-Man's hair was tied up in a messy bun, and he was wearing a _fucking_ black choker collar, with a heart-shaped tag attached to it.  
  
Thomas stared. And stared. For at least a minute, the only noise heard was the sound of Guy munching on his chips, keeping eye contact with Thomas. Finishing them off, he licked his fingers and hopped off the counter island, and walked over to the taller man. Touching his rear, Guy smiled.  
  
" _Salut_ , Thomas." He swallowed.  
  
" _S-salut_ , Guy-Man. You, um, have quite the outfit...o-on...." _Oh Mon Dieu._ Blood rushed to his cheeks as Guy giggled, his voice sounding like an angel.  
  
"Yes, well, I was hoping we could have some fun tonight. I knew you'd be stressed after that set...I can take that stress away, _mon chéri_." Guy traced a finger around the curve of Thomas's lips, and he felt his dick twitch in response.  
  
Yes, he wanted this, _holy shit._  
  
 _Stop gaping like a goddamn fish._  
  
"Y-yeah, I'd like that."  
  
"Excellent." Guy grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and led him to the bedroom.  
  
Guy sat on the bed, watching Thomas undress as the radio played in the background. The songs playing tonight fit the mood perfectly, being the perfect blend of fun and sexy. As Guy hummed along to a Ke$ha song, Thomas climbed on the bed and sat next to him, completely nude and semi-hard.  
  
" _D'accord_ , what should we, um..." He slowed down as Guy lightly pushed him down on his back, and kissed him deeply. Thomas closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Guy's tongue slip into his mouth as the fabric of the skirt tickled his chest. It felt so great, he could've gone on for hours.  
  
Guy pulled away, a look in his eyes that Thomas could only describe as _incredibly_ hot.  
  
"Thomas, I want you to touch me, undress me, anyway you'd like. _Pour le moment,_ _je suis vôtre putain_."  
  
Thomas felt a huge jolt of pleasure from Guy-Man's words, and immediately ushered his boyfriend to lie against the pillows on the headboard, propping his legs up. Thomas moved to sit on top of Guy, and began untying the corset from the bottom. He took the corset off, placing his hands underneath Guy, on the small of his back, and lowered his head to nip at the soft flesh. Guy groaned, and Thomas moved up to his navel, licking around and pushing it.  
  
"Fuck, Thom, that feels so good... _nngghh_..." Thomas lifted his palms to the sides of Guy's stomach, squeezing them as he trailed kisses up and down.  
  
"Mmm, Guy-Man, love your belly...so soft and round and pale...m-makes me hard _everyday_ just thinking about it..." Guy felt himself begin to harden from Thomas's dirty talk. It wasn't often he spoke like this, and when he did, he got very into it.  
  
"I want to see y-yourself come on yourself, all over your perfect tummy,  moaning and panting, rocking with orgasm....and you'll be b-begging for more, because y-your my _petit salop._ Oh, my cock slut Guillaume, you'd take anything to fill you," he groaned. Guy let out a whine.

"Thomas, shit, I need you to fuck me right now."

Thomas reached down and started taking off Guy's skirt, leaving him in only the collar, socks and heels, and pink see-through panties. Guy shifted on all fours, and shuddered as he felt Thomas's palm moving over the curve of his ass.  
  
"Didn't know you were wearing these...maybe you wear them all the time...ohh, Guillaume, if I knew, I would fuck you in a club bathroom in a heartbeat."  
  
Guy's breath hitched as Thomas slid them halfway down his legs, and he noticed he was pretty hard.  
  
"You're excited, aren't you?" Guy nodded. "Aren't you? Say it to me."  
  
"I want you, Thomas! I want to be so full of you that I can't walk right tomorrow! Please..."  
  
Thomas reached over to the night table drawer, pulling out a condom and slipping it on, and lubing up his fingers. Guy felt him lean over him, and he felt his hand moving to on of his hips, squeezing the pudgy curve.  
  
He let out a cry as Thomas slipped a slick finger into him, moving around and finding everything sensitive.  
  
"Ah...f-fuck...Thomas, it feels so fucking good, _please_ , more." Thomas smiled.  
  
"Anything for my little bitch."  
  
Guy felt another finger slip in, gently stretching him out. He moaned, gripping the sheets. " _Fuck_ , Thom..." He mewled as he felt a third finger slip into him, as Thomas's free hand caressed his balls.  
  
He suddenly felt empty, as Thomas pulled out. "What are you--" He paused as Thomas motioned for him to move closer, so that he was sitting on his lap. The younger man quickly lubed up, and guided Guy on top of his dick.  
  
The second he felt Thomas enter him, Guy became _extremely_ vocal, much to the other man's delight.  
  
"I'm...ah, fuck! _Nnggh_ , Thom, it feels _so_ good...! Need more...of your cock..." Thomas slid the last inch in, and Guy began bouncing up and down, feeding his pleasure.  
  
Thomas looked at his lover, his cock erect and dripping with precum, face flushed pink and pupils blown wide. _So fucking hot,_ Thomas thought. He ran one hand down Guy's pale thighs,  and smacked the other against his ass a few times.

"Fuck, Thomas, I'm c-coming! _Ahhhh_...!"

Guy arched backwards, hair in his eyes, completely overtaken with orgasm. Thomas followed suit, coming inside him. They rode out their orgasms together, holding onto each other tightly.  
  
Thomas pulled out and threw out the condom, and they lay there for a while, breathing heavily. Then Guy spoke up.  
  
"Damn, we made a mess." Thomas chuckled.  
  
"That we did." He paused and looked at Guy.  
  
"Guy-Man, you do know..that you aren't my 'bitch', I actually do love you. You are my best friend, of course--"  
  
"Jesus, Thomas, you say this every time we have rough sex. I know you love me, and I love you too." Thomas smiled.  
  
Guy pressed a kiss to his lips, and they lay there together in a tangled mess of limbs, sticky and sweating and tired.  
  
Guy didn't care; this was a nice moment. They'd clean up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash but you knew that already
> 
> hope u enjoyed the bang


End file.
